undercardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chara: Previous Versions
Current Version can be found here. A clearer view of all versions of the Genocide Artifact can be found here. Originally, Chara costed 66G, which was probably refrencing 666, a number associated with the Devil. Beta 3.2 reduced that to 60G, possibly to avoid calling Chara a demon, which a lot of people hated. Beta 5.7 dropped it again, this time by a huge amount, leaving Chara at 48G. This is equal to your Base ATK at LV 20 in Undertale, as seen here. Beta 7.1 buffed Chara a bit by making their ability kill the opponent right away instead of doing lethal damage. This was done as previously, Determination had a slight advantage due to Chara only making them lose a life (and set their HP to 0/15/10, depending on the version). Beta 7.2 increased their cost to 50G as a slight nerf. Beta 8.3 changed Chara quite a bit. They now cost 110G, but this cost will lower equal to the total cost of all dead enemy monsters. A few hours later, in Beta 8.3.1, '''Chara was changed again. They now cost 120G and their price cannot be lower than 30G. '''Beta 10.1 nerfed Chara again. Now it will kill the player with the lowest amount of HP. This was done as there were a lot of decks that used Determination and stalled until they had enough money to place them. As a result, their HP would be very low and the opponent would be (almost) at full heath. This nerf prevents that. Beta 12.1 reworked Chara. They now cost 30G by default, making this the cheapest version yet (not counting Beta 8.3's cost reduction). Their Magic will now deal 1 damage to the enemy for every dead monster, both yours and the enemy's. They can't attack themselves, though. Beta 13.1 increased the cost to 40G. Beta 31.2 gave Chara a completely new design. The first thing to notice is that their stats of 99/99 (based on the ATK and DEF of UT's Real Knife and The Locket respectively) were changed for the very first time, to 10/10. Due to this, their cost also reached a new low at just 20G (making Hyper Goner the only more expensive card and the current most expensive card at 38G). Their effect will now set the current HP of the user to 20, no matter what it was before, making them similar to Asriel Dreemurr. They work also similar to Gerson as they have their own exclusive Artifact that they give to their user, Genocide: "Turn start: Kill a random enemy monster. Deal 1 DMG to you." 'Beta 32.1' nerfed them a little bit by also setting the user's Max HP to 20. Beta 36.1 removed the HP modification and changed the Artifact to: "Turn start: Silence and kill a random enemy monster. Gain -1 max HP." As such, cards like Flowey aren't able to survive the effect anymore. You will also be more able to freely use Health and Innkeeper. And finally, Rouxls Kaard and Frisk don't allow you to have more current HP than max HP, so you will still lose current HP even if you have one of them on your board. (This wasn't the case right away, though.) Beta 38.2 nerfed the Artifact further to: "Turn start: Silence and kill a random enemy monster. Deal 1 DMG to you and gain -1 max HP." ''This was done so that people with the Artifact not at full HP will still get their current HP reduced (unless they have Frisk or Rouxls). '''Beta 39.0' reduced their cost to an ever lower 17G, but nerfed Genocide to only trigger every 2 turns. Stats ATK: * 99 (Pre Beta 31.2) * 10 (Post Beta 31.2, Current) HP: * 99 (Pre Beta 31.2) * 10 (Post Beta 31.2, Current) Cost: * 66 (Pre Beta 3.2) * 60 (Post Beta 3.2) * 48 (Post Beta 5.7) * 50 (Post Beta 7.2) * 110 (Beta 8.3) * 120 (Post Beta 8.3.1) * 30 (Post Beta 12.1) * 40 (Post Beta 13.1) * 20 (Post Beta 31.2) * 17 (Post Beta 39.0) Abilities: * Magic: Deal 999999 DMG to the enemy. (Pre Beta 7.1) * Magic: Kill the enemy. (Post Beta 7.1) ** Reduce its cost by dead enemy monsters' cost. (Beta 8.3) ** Reduce its cost by dead enemy monsters' cost (min: 30). (Post Beta 8.3.1) * Magic: Kill the player with the least HP. ** Reduce its cost by dead enemy monsters' cost (min: 30). (Post Beta 10.1) * Can't attack. Magic: Deal 1 DMG to the enemy for each dead monster. (Post Beta 12.1) * Magic: Gain the Genocide Artifact. Set your current HP to 20. (Post Beta 31.2) * Magic: Gain the Genocide Artifact. Set your HP to 20. (Post Beta 32.1) * Magic: Gain the Genocide Artifact. (Post Beta 36.1, Current) Rarity: Red (DETERMINATION - Cannot be crafted or silenced) Song: Megalo Strike Back Trivia * Beta 33.0 updated their image. ** Among DT monsters, they shares this with Kris. Category:Rework